The Greatest Story Ever Told
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to Just So You Know, prequel to All This Time, or a stand alone fic. Well, you can't really expect a hunter and an angel's wedding to be traditional, right? Inspired by Oliver James' "The Greatest Story Ever Told."


***This has been done forever, but ff is just now letting me post :/ Sorry for the wait!***

**Author's Note:**

**This is the next installment in my fluffy, plotless little 'verse! I like to pretend everyone is still alive and well in my little world, so several characters that are technically dead are mentioned in this :D I pretty much suck at weddings, I always have, so go right ahead and yell at me for how terrible it is if you want to. Anyways, it's Dean's P.O.V and the lyrics are from Oliver James' "The Greatest Story Ever Told." **

**Next up, the honeymoon! Warning: It will be rated M ;-)**

* * *

"Dean, _relax_," Sam laughed, fastening one of my cuff links.

This was it. The day of the wedding. My brother (who was also my best man) was trying unsuccessfully to get me calmed down. I was nervous as hell. We were having an outdoor wedding in the massive garden outside the church, but we were currently inside getting ready. My fingers shook as I tried to fasten my other cuff link.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine, you just need to calm down," he reassured me, taking my cuff link from my fingers and fastening it.

"It's gonna be fine, stop worrying so much. Idjit," Bobby scolded.

"Just stay calm son, and remember how many people are going to kick your ass if you screw up," Dad said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Gee thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, we need to get going," Sam said, taking my arm and hauling me out of the makeshift dressing room.

I soon found myself in position, waiting on one end of the aisle, my hands clasped in front of me. It felt like forever until I finally saw Cas. Sam had to put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. He looked…amazing. His tux fit him perfectly, accenting the slender frame that was usually hidden under his coat.

We shared a small smile as he walked down the aisle. My breath was taken away by the sight of him, by the knowledge that he was _mine_. Forever. My Castiel. I felt my heart pounding as he drew closer. His azure eyes sparkles brightly under the sunlight. I noticed Gabriel, who was Cas' best man, smiling at his brother. The genuine affection in that smile made me hate the Trickster a little less.

_Oh god, I'm going to be in-laws with the fucking Trickster, _I thought. The thought quickly vanished from my head when Cas reached me. We stood in front of each other, and I took his hands in mine. He looked up at me from under his eyelashes and smiled. He'd been smiling a lot more since we'd gotten engaged.

The vows passed quickly, and soon the minister was asking, "Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

As the minister continued, we exchanged rings before lacing our fingers together again.

"Do you, Castiel, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The angel's eyes never left mine as he spoke. "I do."

"You may now seal your matrimony with a kiss."

Since "you may now kiss the groom" sounded weird, we'd had it changed a little.

I took his face in my hands and drew him to me, kissing him deeply. The crowd cheered wildly and then started cat calling and whistling when he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed back harder than was completely necessary. When we finally pulled away from each other, I pressed one more quick kiss to his lips before turning to face the crowd.

"I think we're supposed to throw something," I commented.

Not understanding what I meant, he shrugged out of his tux jacket and threw it into the crowd of singles that had assembled for the customary throwing of, well, apparently a tux jacket. I snickered quietly when it landed on Sam's head. He peeked out from under the hem, and Jess smiled over at him.

"Hey lover boy, looks like it's time for you to get hitched!" I teased.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

We grinned at each other throughout the exchange. Because only the Winchesters would call each other "jerk" and "bitch" at a wedding. Jess happily tucked herself under Sam's arm and tugged the jacket off his head, looking dwarfed next to my Sasquatch brother. He smiled down at the pretty blond with the same affection in his eyes that I often saw in Castiel's.

I grinned and threw my jacket too, just for the hell of it, and Jo laughed as she caught it. Ellen put her hands on her hips and gave her best overprotective mother look, but the effect was ruined when Ash grinned and ruffled Ellen's hair. His mullet looked really out of place with his suit.

* * *

The reception was just as perfect as the wedding. It took awhile to explain the cake thing to him, and even then he almost choked me on with the fork by accident. The entire wedding had been disjointed and untraditional, so hell, why not the reception too? Normality was severely overrated.

We danced until our feet couldn't hold us up any longer. Sam had burned a mix of some of my favorite songs as well as ones that were good to dance to, so we ended up dancing to I Can't Fight This Feeling, Back In Black, Dead Or Alive, Smoke On The Water, and all the other classic rock songs I loved.

When it came time for Sam's speech, we all gathered around to listen. He sat down his glass of champagne and took the stage. Jess smiled up at him lovingly, and Cas came over and leaned against my side. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ignored the fake gagging motions Gabriel was making. It took every inch of self control I had not to just flip him off right then and there.

"First, I would like to congratulate the happy couple," Sam started. "It took you two long enough to stop eye sexing each other and just get it over with, but at least you finally got married." Cas blushed and hid his face in my shoulder. "I always had a pretty good feeling you two would tie the knot, and I'm glad you make each other happy. But Cas, one thing."

When Castiel raised his head from my shoulder, Sam said, "If you in any way hurt my brother, I will castrate you with a butter knife dipped in holy oil. Understood?"

"Understood," Cas nodded.

"Hey, watch it Sammy, you're not allowed to threaten my husband." _My husband. Damn that sounds good, _I thought.

"Well before Samantha gets her thong in a wad, I have a speech to make too," Gabriel piped up, hopping onto the stage.

He didn't seem to notice the glare that Sammy shot in her direction. "So, first of all, yay for Cas finally getting his cherry popped! It's about time, bro."

This caused Cas to blush all over again, but Gabriel continued anyway. "I have to say that you two are adorable together, and Dean, be sure to rip Cas a new one on the honeymoon!"

"Gabriel!" Cas scolded.

"Okay, well, the rest of the cake is calling my name, so toodles!" the archangel said, giving a little wave before disappearing.

"You know Cas, your brother's a douche, but he did make me wonder what you sound like when you scream," I whispered huskily in his ear.

"When I…oh," he shut himself up when he realized what I was talking about.

I smiled at the redness creeping into his face. He looked adorable. I kissed him softly and said, "Love you."

He spoke against my lips, our breath mingling together. "I love you too."

_"And if I lived a thousand years you know_

_I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight?"_


End file.
